The invention is directed to an apparatus and to a method for cleaning a cooking device or appliance, which device comprises a heater, a blower, a steam generator, a cooking chamber, a cooking chamber drain, a steam condenser and a cooking appliance drain, whereby the steam condenser is arranged between the cooking chamber drain and the cooking appliance drain.
DE 198 38 864, for example, discloses an apparatus for cleaning a cooking chamber, whereby at least one spray nozzle can be arranged in the cooking chamber and also moved around a pivot point therein in addition to a rotary motion so that it has up to three degrees of rotational freedom and so that an optimum spraying of the complete cooking chamber as well as rails or the like potentially arranged in the cooking chamber can occur. To this end, the spray nozzle is to be connected to a traditional water main such as a domestic water supply system upon interposition of a device for preventing a return flow. Additionally, connections can also be provided between the spray nozzle and one or more containers for cleaning agent, wetting agent and/or decalcification agent upon interposition of a respective valve. This apparatus, however, leads to a high consumption of water, cleaning agent, decalcification agent and/or wetting agent, which is disadvantageous because of the limited resources world-wide. The connection to a traditional water main is also disadvantageous since the pressure in such water mains can vary dependent on the installation location.
DE 199 61 835 discloses that considerable resources can be saved when, instead of storage container for cleaning agent, wetting agent, decalcification agent and/or the like, wash water that flows off is at least partly reemployed during the cleaning process. It is thereby especially preferred when highly loaded, dirty water is directly discharged, whereas dirty water that is less highly charged is returned to the cleaning circulation. The control of the cleaning circulation preferably ensues automatically via a specific sensor mechanism.
DE 199 50 649 discloses that a container is detachably secured to the cooking appliance, preferably to the floor of the cooking chamber of the cooking appliance, inside the cooking appliance or outside the cooking appliance or is integrated into the cooking appliance, so that water, wetting agent, cleaning agent, decalcification agent and/or the like is suppliable therefrom in a cleaning process.
DE 100 17 966 discloses a method for cleaning a cooking appliance interior wherein the spray jet of a spray nozzle is arranged against the conveying stream of a blower for the optimum distribution of a fluid during a cleaning process.
DE 197 30 610 C1 discloses a method for cleaning the interior of an oven for the heating of foods, whereby the floor of the oven interior is at least completely covered with a cleaning fluid, and whereby the cleaning fluid is circulated by a circulation device, so that the inside surfaces of the interior are flushed with this cleaning fluid. The oven is equipped with a heater, a blower and a floor drain, whereby cleaning concentrate or wetting agent can be supplied to the interior of the oven via separate containers. Additional water can be supplied into the interior of the oven via an external water connection upon utilization of the conduits for cleaning concentrate and wetting agent.
DE 32 15 812 C2 discloses a cooking appliance particularly provided for foods that has a steam generator into which fresh water is supplied. Via a water-filled U-pipe, the steam generator is in communication with a co-condenser into which the drain from the cooking chamber likewise discharges. A wall divides the co-condenser into a condensation chamber and a drain chamber, whereby the latter has a drain conduit with a drain trap. Over and above this, a further division of the condensation chamber is provided in order to separate the cooking chamber from the drain chamber. The condensation chamber has an additional fresh water admission with whose assistance the grease proceeding into the condensation chamber via the cooking chamber drain can be rinsed out of the co-condenser. Farther-reaching cleaning steps cannot be derived from said Letters Patent.
Despite the numerous efforts in the field of cleaning cooking appliances, there is still always the need to minimize the consumption of water and cleaning chemicals and to simultaneously allow a cleaning program to run with a constant quality independently of the mains water pressure.
It is therefore an object of the invention to develop the apparatus of the species as well as the method of the species so that the disadvantages of the Prior Art are overcome, particularly in the form of an optimization of the consumption of the water and the cleaning chemicals given a constant cleaning quality regardless of the installation location of a cooking appliance. A further object of the invention is to develop the apparatus of the species as well as the method of the species so that a cleaning quality is assured that is independent of the origin of the cleaning water employed and that always assures faultlessly clean results free of films and residues.
The object directed to the apparatus is inventively achieved in that a fluid obtained by condensing a steam from the steam generator and/or the cooking chamber and/or obtained from a fluid heated at least to a temperature for the precipitation of carbonates and/or obtained from a washing liquid reservoir for a washing liquid comprising water and/or cleaning agent such as at least one cleaner, one rinsing agent, one wetting agent and/or decalcification agent and/or waste products arising when cooking a product in the cooking chamber can be distributed in the cooking chamber for the cleaning of the chamber.
It can thereby be provided that the washing liquid reservoir comprises a quenching box wherein at least one quenching nozzle is arranged via which the washing liquid reservoir can be at least partially fed with a liquid.
A further embodiment is characterized in that the steam generated in the steam generator can be at least partially condensed in the cooking chamber, in the quenching box and/or in the steam condenser.
It is also to be taken into consideration in a preferred development that water that has been heated at least once in the steam generator at least to a temperature for the precipitation of carbonates, preferably boiled at least once, can be supplied to the washing liquid reservoir and/or the quenching box.
It can thereby be provided that water that is preferably heated, particularly heated to a temperature for the precipitation of carbonates, can be supplied from the steam generator to an intake region of the blower.
It is also inventively provided that the washing liquid can be supplied from the washing liquid reservoir to an intake region of the blower.
It can also be inventively provided that water from the steam generator that is preferably heated, and particularly heated to a temperature for the precipitation of carbonates and the washing liquid from the washing liquid reservoir can be supplied to different regions of the blower and preferably to opposite sides of the blower.
Embodiments of the invention are characterized in that an air baffle means for the at least region-by-region separation of the cooking chamber from a blower chamber for the blower. A first conduit for the washing liquid is attached to the air baffle means and is preferably rigidly attached.
The invention also proposes that the air baffle means is movable, and preferably is pivotable, and the first conduit is connectable to a second conduit for the washing liquid, whereby the second conduit is attached to a cooking chamber wall, and is preferably rigidly attached in regions.
It is provided in a further embodiment that the washing liquid and a swathing fluid are at least partly transported in a shared conduit system. The conduit system preferably comprises double lines and/or the first and/or the second line can also be used for the introduction of a swathing or enveloping fluid.
It can also be provided that at least one first pump between the washing liquid reservoir and the cooking chamber is preferably controlled and/or regulated for conveying the washing liquid and/or the swathing fluid.
The invention also proposes that the washing liquid reservoir is connectable to at least one wetting agent reservoir, which is preferably in the form of a drawer or sliding box, and particularly upon interposition of a first valve and/or of a pump, to a cleaner reservoir, which is preferably in the form of a drawer or a sliding box, particularly upon interposition of a second valve and/or of a pump, and/or to a decalcification agent reservoir, which is preferably in the form of a drawer or a sliding box, particularly upon interposition of a third valve and/or of a pump.
It can thereby be provided that the cooking chamber drain and/or the cooking appliance drain can be at least partially closed, particularly mechanically, via a closure element, whereby the closure element preferably comprises a tappet valve, a ball valve, a drain trap, a solenoid, a slide and/or a flap.
It can be likewise provided that the cooking appliance drain can be mechanically closed, preferably via a tappet valve, a ball valve and/or a drain trap.
The invention also proposes that the closure element comprises an overflow opening that, in particular, is spring loaded and/or can be opened above a specific pressure and/or comprises a grease sensor and/or comprises a lipophilic material at least in the region of the overflow opening and preferably includes the inside wall of the overflow opening.
In addition, devices are inventively proposed having a parting element in the cooking appliance drain via which the cooking appliance drain can be divided into at least two lines, whereby greases can preferably be eliminated via one line and essentially grease-free waste water can be eliminated via the other line, preferably in an interactive connection with the overflow opening.
Another embodiment is characterized in that in that the tappet valve is essentially fashioned in the form of a hollow container with sidewalls and a floor, comprising a through opening, whereby the edge regions of the sidewalls preferably form an upper and a lower opening and/or the side walls of the hollow container comprises the form of a hollow cylinder.
It is also to be taken into consideration in a preferred development that the sidewalls of the tappet valve are inwardly beveled in the region of their lower end or of their lower opening.
It can thereby be provided that the tappet valve has an interactive connection, which is preferably movably, to at least one guide element.
It can also be provided that the guide element is resiliently seated, which is particularly by means of a mechanical compression spring, and/or comprises a toothed rack and/or a lifting magnet.
The invention further proposes that the guide element has an interactive connection to a motor that actuates or supports the opening and closing of the tappet valve.
Another embodiment is characterized in that the tappet valve or the sidewalls of the tappet valve can, in particular, be lengthened in a telescoping fashion.
It is also to be taken into consideration in a preferred development that the tappet valve is closeable in a controllable and/or regulatable fashion, particularly with a flap, a cover or a disk, preferably in the region of the upper opening that, in particular, represents the overflow opening.
It can thereby be provided that the tappet valve is implemented curved or angular.
It is also inventively proposed that a vent pipe discharges into the washing liquid reservoir.
It can also be inventively provided that the tappet valve is attached in the washing liquid reservoir in the region of the vent pipe, and particularly below the vent pipe.
Further embodiments of the invention are characterized in that the vent pipe projects into the washing liquid reservoir, and, in the opened condition of the cooking appliance drain, is at least partially accepted by the vent pipe without closing it.
It can thereby be provided that the guide element is in communication with the vent pipe.
In a preferred embodiment, the tappet valve represents an essentially hollow container with side walls whose edge regions fashion an upper and a lower opening, whereby the sidewalls preferably have the form of a hollow cylinder. When the drain opening to be closed by the tappet valve is not located in the floor region but in a sidewall above the floor region, recourse can be had to a curved or angular, particularly right-angled cylinder, particularly a hollow cylinder. A hollow tappet valve represents an overflow safety andxe2x80x94over and above thisxe2x80x94enables the amount of maximally available liquid that can be recoursed for the washing liquid to be designationally prescribed via the selection of the height of the tappet valve. By means of a maximum filling without having to fear an uncontrolled overflow and subsequent draining, moreover, an effective self-cleaning of the quenching box or, respectively, of the washing liquid reservoir can be achieved. Without having to fear an uncontrolled overflow or reflux of the liquid collected in the washing liquid reservoir into the cooking chamber, it is also advantageous that slight amounts of liquid, particularly water, can be present in the quenching box or, respectively, washing liquid reservoir, as a result whereof a very effective condensation of vapors deriving from the cooking chamber is assured at the hydraulic seal. In this way, less water, which is required for quenching vapors and fumes, is usually also supplied via quenching nozzles. A connection to the outside can already be produced via the hollow closure when working with a slight over-pressure, for example an over-pressure of approximately 1 through 2 mbar.
In another development, the sidewalls of the tappet valve are inwardly beveled in the lower region, particularly in the region of the lower opening. In this way, what is always a dependable closing of the drain opening is achieved regardless of whether the tappet valve has expanded or diminished in size due to temperature or due to some other external influences. The tappet valve can be operated manually or by a lifting and lowering mechanism, whereby a problem-free adjustment or, respectively, insertion is considerably facilitated via at least one guide element with which the tappet valve has an interactive connection, and is movably connected to the guide element. The guide element, for example a rod of, for example, metal or plastic connected to the tappet valve, can be resiliently seated, whereby recourse is particularly had to mechanical compression springs. This is particularly advantageous when the guide element is in communication with a motor that actuates or, respectively, supports the opening and the closing of the tappet valve. The spring-bearing of the guide element or, respectively, of a shaft in communication with the motor particularly protects the motor against damage when contaminants have collected in the drain or, respectively, in the region of the drain.
In another embodiment of the invention, the tappet valve is attached in the region under the vent pipe. The vent pipe can project into the washing liquid reservoir and at least partially accept the tappet valve, particularly in the opened condition, insofar as the valve is conducted upwardly out, whereby the tappet valve does not close the vent pipe by itself because of its size.
Guide elements for the tappet valve can also be employed given this design, and these are preferably in communication with the vent pipe.
The above-described embodiment, wherein a hollow tappet valve that closes a drain is at least partially present in a vent pipe projecting into the washing liquid reservoir or, respectively, into the quenching box, can provide a quasi-closed system with a filling to a height that allows the lower end of the vent pipe to be immersed completely. The quasi-closed system can be maintained at different pressures via the variation of the parameters of the height of the tappet valve, the spacing of the pipe end of the vent pipe from the floor surface of the washing liquid reservoir and the amount of water that is filled in.
Tappet valve as well as vent pipe can be expediently fashioned so that they can be lengthened or shortened, whereby a telescope-like mechanism is especially practical. It is also possible to provide that the drain not be opened in that the tappet valve is moved upward but in that the tappet valve, particularly the hollow tappet valve, is lowered into the drain. In a further development, the hollow tappet valve can be reversibly closed, particularly with a flap, a cover or a disk, preferably in the region of the upper opening.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are characterized by a bulkhead wall in the washing liquid reservoir for the vapor-tight closing of the cooking appliance drain relative to the cooking chamber drain, whereby an exchange of washing liquid via the bulkhead wall is possible.
It can thereby be provided that the bulkhead wall is arranged between the cooking chamber drain and the vent pipe.
In another expedient development, at least one quenching nozzle is attached in the washing liquid reservoir, and the condensation of the entering steam is significantly accelerated with the assistance thereof. At the same time, additional water is made available for the washing liquid reservoir in this way.
It can also be inventively provided that the washing liquid reservoir comprises an overflow line via which waste water flows off only given blockages of the cooking appliance drain, whereby the overflow line is preferably sealed vapor-tight relative to the washing liquid reservoir via an hydraulic seal.
It can thereby be provided that the hydraulic seal is defined by a drain trap.
It is also proposed that a vent pipe discharges into the washing liquid reservoir.
The invention also proposes that the steam generator is connectable to the washing fluid reservoir, particularly via the vent pipe, and preferably with an interposition of a second pump.
It is especially inventively preferred that the washing liquid reservoir is embraced by the steam condenser.
Further developments of the invention can also be characterized by at least one sensing unit for the acquisition of cooking chamber properties such as degree of contamination of the cooking chamber, material of the cooking chamber, temperature in the cooking chamber, degree or air movement in the cooking chamber and/or the like, of cooking appliance operating conditions such as operating mode, operating time, type of product cooked, weight of product cooked, frequency with which the cooking chamber door is opened and/or the like, and/or of washing liquid properties such as degree of contamination, degree of calcification, grease content, hardness and/or the like.
The invention also proposes further developments that are characterized by a control and/or regulating device in an interactive connection with the heater, the blower, the steam generator, the first pump, the second pump, the first valve, the second valve, the third valve, the closure element, the grease sensor and/or the sensing unit.
The object directed to the method is inventively achieved in that a washing liquid reservoir is filled at least partially by means of preferably step-by-step, at least partial over-filling of the steam generator with water and/or by means of at least partial condensation of the steam generated with the steam generator and/or by the product being cooked in the cooking chamber and/or by a fluid from the steam generator and/or from a quenching nozzle that has been particularly heated at least once to at least a temperature for the precipitation of carbonates, which is preferably in the form of water boiled at least once, and the washing liquid from the washing liquid reservoir, comprising water, cleaning agent and/or waste products arising when cooking a product in the cooking chamber, is circulated, and is preferably controlled and/or regulated.
An inventive development of the method is characterized in that the washing liquid is distributed in the cooking chamber via the blower.
In another, preferred embodiment, water from the steam generator that is employed for filling the washing liquid reservoir has been heated at least once to a temperature above 60xc2x0 C., and particularly above 70xc2x0 C.
It can thereby be provided that the cooking chamber is heated during distribution of the washing liquid and/or steam is supplied to the cooking chamber via the steam generator.
Further, the invention proposes that water, a cleaning agent comprising at least one cleaner, a wetting agent and/or a decalcification agent are supplied in the washing liquid, and is preferably controlled and/or regulated.
It is inventively preferred that the washing liquid is replenished and/or modified dependent on specific cooking chamber properties such as degree of contamination of the cooking chamber, material of the cooking chamber, temperature in the cooking chamber, degree of air movement in the cooking chamber and/or the like, on specific cooking appliance operating conditions such as operating mode, operating time, type of product cooked, weight of product cooked, frequency of opening the cooking chamber door and/or the like, and/or on specific washing liquid properties such as degree of contamination, hardness and/or the like.
Another embodiment is characterized in that a cleaning agent in the form of a multi-phase cleaning agent is employed, and is preferably in the form of a solid tablet that preferably contains at least a cleaner, a wetting agent and/or a decalcification agent and that can be dissolved in a fluid such as the washing liquid.
It is also to be taken into consideration in a preferred development that the cleaning agent in a bag that can be dissolved in a fluid like the washing liquid and that preferably accepts at least one tablet.
It can thereby be provided that at least one component of the cleaning agent is surrounded by a film that can be dissolved by a fluid like the washing liquid, whereby all components of the cleaning agent are respectively surrounded by a dissolvable film and, in particular, the films are different.
It is also preferred that two or more cleaning agents in solid form are utilized.
It is also inventively proposed that two cleaning agents or two components of a cleaning agent are connected to one another upon interposition of a film.
It can also be inventively provided that the cleaning agent and/or the components of a cleaning agent are fashioned concentrically with one another in a tablet.
It is provided in another embodiment that the speed with which a cleaning agent, a component of a cleaning agent, a bag and/or a film dissolves is selected dependent on the temperature of the washing liquid and/or on the time duration during which the cleaning agent, the bag and/or the film is or, respectively, are subjected to a specific temperature and/or on the pH value of the washing liquid and/or on the quantity of washing liquid and/or on the flow characteristic of the washing liquid and/or on the pressing power of the cleaning agent.
It is also inventively proposed that different cleaners are utilized for different types of dirt such as proteins, sugars, carbohydrates, carbonates, fats or the like.
In addition, a cleaning agent, particularly in a solid dissolvable form, is inventively employed that is a multi-phase or, respectively, a multi-purpose cleaning agent. A wetting agent can also already be potentially contained therein. The components constituting the multi-phase cleaning agent can, for example, be present in a single shaped body, what is referred to as a tablet. It is also possible that one or more cleaning agents, particularly in a solid, dissolvable form, are present in a dissolvable bag that is placed into the cooking appliance to be cleaned, for example into the cooking chamber or into the washing liquid reservoir. The bag dissolves under the cleaning conditions, for example in the presence of the cleaning fluid, and thus releases the cleaning agent or, respectively, agents. Bag materials that dissolve in an aqueous media are known to a person skilled in the art.
It has proven advantageous when, given employment of two or more cleaning agents that are placed in solid form into the appliance to be cleaned, these cleaning agents dissolve at different rates in the presence of a cleaning fluid dependent on the temperature and/or the time duration over which they are subjected to a specific temperature. A multi-step cleaning program can be run in this way even given a one-time addition of the cleaning agents. The employment of different cleaning agents has the advantage that the greatest variety of contaminants, for example fats, sugars or proteins or their decomposition products, can be completely removed in a single cleaning operation. Moreover, a multi-phase cleaning agent can also contain a wetting agent part and thus complete the cleaning system that is present either in the form of tablets or in a bag. Moreover, the cleaning run no longer needs to be interrupted. Especially good cleaning results are achieved when the washing liquid is replaced once or twice during the cleaning process. Further, dirt in the cooking chamber can be incipiently dissolved very well and a cleaning can be considerably improved and accelerated by a targeted generation of steam.
The invention is thus based on the surprising perception for cleaning a cooking appliance that fresh water, particularly from a steam generator, can be filled into a washing liquid reservoir, whether by over-filling of the steam generator, branching off water that has been heated at least once or even boiled, or condensation of vapors, potentially simultaneously with at least one cleaning agent, and the washing liquid is subsequently circulated for the cleaning, namely from the washing liquid reservoir, which is preferably formed by a steam condenser, to the intake side of a blower, through the cooking chamber and cooking chamber drain back into the washing liquid reservoir. Of course, the circulation and composition of the washing liquid, including time duration, temperature, flow rate and the like, can thereby be controlled and/or regulated.
Advantageously, moreover, the conduit system for the washing liquid can also be utilized at least in regions for supplying a swathing or enveloping fluid to the cooking chamber. Moreover, a steam port closure of the cooking appliance drain, an overflow line and/or the cooking chamber and/or the washing liquid reservoir can be closed in a controllable and/or regulatable fashion via a closing element. The closing element can thereby comprise an overflow opening, so that grease floating on the water can be eliminated and separated from the rest of the washing liquid by means of a targeted, slow delivery of fresh water. For a separate elimination, a separating element that eliminates grease from the cooking appliance via a different conduit than other waste water can also be provided in the cooking appliance drain.
As a result of the advantageous employment of solid cleaning agents, particularly in the form of multi-phase tablets, the cleaning sequence need not be interrupted by the introduction or, respectively, replenishing of the cleaning agents. Moreover, multi-phase tablet can be adapted to the cleaning program in terms of their composition and way in which they develop their various functions.
Further features and advantages of the invention derive from the following description wherein exemplary embodiments of the invention are explained in detail by way of example on the basis of a schematic drawing.